leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Paul Levesque/Project Paul : Research
Hi guys! fellow wikians and all! Your Paul is here! I'm going to make this short but long ;), I'm starting a research project regarding League of Legends or this wikia, Now, Let us commence! (NOTE : Can't seem to find the time to edit my research anymore, So I will wait until i can return to the wiki full-time before researching things again) League of Legends I will put everything that i have researched here Elo Hell and me Elo hell, Of course everyone knows this Infamous hell of a place. Which i am is in the blasted Ello hell. Well, I've been researching for some months and has figured out that i'm in the Elo Hell. Why do i know? * Flamers, Blaming my friend Teh for playing to horribly when he (The flamer) use MF and feeding * Leavers, Can't say much about this, Really :) * Trollers, As far as my experience in the Elo Hell, I never encounters any Troller, Just Flamers, Blamers, All-chaters, and Feeders. * Feeders, Blaming other champion OP when he (The Feeder) was feeding. And etc... My own experience in the ello hell : * When i play as , A says i cost the team the match because i'm a tank. Seriously? I mean, I initiate, Die for team, Tank all the damage and he says i cost them the match? I suppose they are premade since There was who feeds, who is super greedy, who flames, and , Who is a first timer. * when i play as , and blames me for the team losing because i play to horrible. I mean seriously, I'm a tank and they want me to kill, in a 1 v 3 lol (I was the 1). I guess that's because and is a couple. * (This is my brother experience in elo hell, He is skilled and manages to get out of elo hell) When he plays as in Dominion, He mets AverageGatsby. AverageGatsby went for and there was in their team. In the end, They won but there was this moment where Singed accuses Talon of a KS. You know what AverageGatsby's reaction? "wtf..." "Pro Singed" "I didn't realize my elo drops this hard". That is another part of the Elo Hell, You just gotta with it, AverageGatsby. ** My bro was Sudarsono Who is inactive in this wiki as he and me cannot enter the wiki in our house due to some issues. * In Dominion, When i play as . in my team was bitching me for the defeat of our team because of not wanting to point dive with her. Gladly, there was a kind who defended me by saying "Wtf Eve, U was feeding and started bitching?" * There was alot of my example but the one i listed above was my most funniest moment in Elo Hell. Wish me luck kay, I will get out of the Elo Hell soon. The OP-ness of some champion IMO, There's never any OP champion in the League of Legends, I remarks those OP champion by "Too Powerfull" not op, I only say OP when i owns in a game (e.g " OP?"). All of the champion has their respective counter. I'm gonna list some of the well-known OP champion here. * probably, The champion most summoner deem OP. He hits hard and cannot die for 5 seconds. But, I think he is never be any problem. When you see enemy Trynda get fed, Quickly buys and , He'll end up die or get his health to very low. And when he triggers his , Move away from him until the duration of the spell ends, Hits him and he's dead. The most easiest way to counter him is to pick in draft mode when you see someone picks him, Or just in case, Tell one of ur team to pick Exhaust in case you cannot take it. * There's alot of Brand OP QQ. Which makes him get nerfed a little. The problem is, He is not OP. Just keep your team spreads when enganging him and he's dead. Or, The easiest way, Build a early to negate his combo. He is basically, A combo based champion who dies when all of his spells are on CD or one of his spell is dodged or blocked. * Can't say much about Xin. He is one of the most popular champion that many summoner deems him OP. Can anyone tell me how to counter Xin as i'm searching for one? There's alot of champion that some summoners Deem too OP for the game, But i can't really list them all here ;). Well, Onto our next research note! This pirate, One of the most popular classic champion of all the time, He is funky, Some cool quotes and very strong late game carry. Why do i put him on this list? * He is a subject to nerf, Basically, His name means everything. Gankplank to Gank, Tankplank to tank, Trollplank if built AP, Critplank to carry late-game glasscannon, and Support-plank with his and but this is not the case. * Recently, Riot gives him new model and art. Some people deem it cool, Some don't. The one who don't miss his "Epic" chest hair and glowing eyes while some who is happy with his new model can't stand his chest hair. * His playstyle is very unique, Compared to the most carry in LoL, Who carries with Auto-attack. He carries his team with his . And again, He is unique. A Pirate is a league champion. I don't know but hope he gets a new skin. Pentakill band Of course you guys know this, There's a well-known band in the League of Legends known as the Pentakills. Let's review the member. * as the band lead guitarist * as the band...(I don't know her music instrument) * as the band bassist or secondary guitar * as the band lead singer With that four, The band only lacks Drums. The Riot Staff are currently (maybe) trying to find a new member for the band, I don't know who but i already researched some champion that is unable to become the band's drummer : * : He has no leg and practically hovering. * : With all of his small legs, He cannot enter this band * : He has a small hands and large legs. And his regurgitating habit will be a problem * : Without any hand, She cannot become the band's drummer * : Isn't annie is too young for a band? * : Willump can, But Nunu can't What do you think? ---- Well, That's the end of the LoL research, I will add more in the future. League of Legends Wiki I'll put everything that i researches in this wiki to here. Vandals Yep, I researched for a while and knows that there is alot of vandal in this wiki. And you know, Since Demise's Leaving, We are barraged with a rain of Vandals. So, The point of this section is that those who read this section, are encouraged to help us with dem vandal. Or, If there's any trolling comment in the page, Tell me or other mods or admin so we can delete it. There are two type of Vandals that i will tell you. * Trolling page : They will, At all cost troll that page, Deleting any useful information and replacing it with gibberish. * Trolling Comments : Some trolls prefers to comment, Which, They will say something unnecesary such as (I'm sorry) Fuck, Shit and etc. Sometimes, They also yells "Champion-name is OP!!!" * Champion page : This page is prone to vandals. Vandals sometimes hate these specific champion and troll their page. If u can, Undo it or tell us if u are afraid to undo. Vandals sometimes come with an username that's already tells you that user is going to troll or only with an IP adress (A Wikia Contributor) That basically covers the vandals section, I encourage the reader of this blog to help us with Vandals! Fighting between users Be polite with users in this wiki! As they are the same as us! Well, The point i'm putting an user section is...There's alot of fight between an user. Even that user goes as far as fighting an Admin. A well-known example is Ivo09 vs Demise101. Sometimes, A fight will occur when an user triggers an abusive comment towards that user, If you see that, quickly stop their fight or if you're a mod, Delete it right away. Also, Some users, Who is in a feud with another users will sometimes goes as far as creating a forum to remove them from this wiki. If you see this, Quickly consult with our admins. Help us prevent the war between users! Rights To make it easier, Go here to see the full list of user with rights. Rights are deserved for the users who has been a part of this community for a long time. If you think you deserve one, Go ask one! Keep in mind only those with required edits are eligible to gain rights. ---- FYI, Me and Demise have a secret research project, Since Demise is no longer with us, I'm continuing it alone That's the end of this research projects. I will add more section in the future, Thanks for reading. <3. [[User:Paul Levesque|'Paul Levesque']] [[User talk:Paul Levesque|'Talk to Me!']] 12:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts